Snowflakes
by IvoryRose888
Summary: Two lame little back-to-back ficlets about snowflakes. One with a little TeppeixRiko and one AominexMomo.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, over here Kuroko!"

"No you don't-"

"Hyuuga-senpai, please don't hurt yourself…"

"Shut up Kuroko, I can handle your passes now!"

Chuckling softly to himself, Kiyoshi Teppei watched his teammates hash it out on the outdoor courts.

"You guys need to come in soon! The snow is getting thicker and I won't have you bums getting sick and skipping practices!" Sighing, Aida Riko placed herself next to Kiyoshi on the half frozen bench, a blush in her cheeks and a glimmer in her eyes. Blowing into her fists, she stared dreamily at the descending flakes and murmured, "Isn't it beautiful, Teppei?"

"It is-"

Riko let out a shriek as Kagami slipped on a wet patch, nearly slamming his head into the goal post. "KAGAMI, YOU IDIOT, WATCH OUT! YOU CAN'T WEATHER ANYMORE HEAD TRAUMA!"

"Sorry coach!" He flashed her a grin and charged after Hyuuga. Shaking her head, Riko's critical eyes watched the game, the boys' passes, blocks, rebounds. They'd come far since the summer tournament, but now the last rounds of the Winter Cup were upon them, and she couldn't risk losing a single man.

"Don't worry about them too much, Riko." Kiyoshi admonished. "They'll learn one day."

"Hopefully not the way you had to…"A palm flew to her mouth and she flushed with embarrassment. She knew Teppei wouldn't be upset by her comment, but she tried to avoid bringing it up.

"It's alright, Riko. I feel the same way." His sweet smile sobered as he watched the boys continue in their play. "I would hate for any of them to have to go through what I have, but I would go through it again if I meant sparing someone else."

"Teppei…"

"Besides, I'm not sure they'd handle it quite the same. They'd all learn I'm sure but…we're all like snowflakes, I suppose." He mused. "All so different, but very alike in basic principles…"

"It's true." She smiled sadly. "Any one of them could be injured at any time, but I'm not quite sure they would handle it as well as you did, Teppei."

"I suppose…" He trailed off as Riko's small, cold hand squeezed his own, a reassuring quirk in her lips.

"Now," She hopped up. "Let's get these crazy kids inside before they free- KAGAMI TAIGA YOU PUT THAT SNOWBALL DOWN RIGHT NOW! HYUUGA, LEAVE IZUKI ALONE! NO, I DON'T CARE HOW HORRIBLE HIS SNOW PUN WAS, YOU-"

Kiyoshi erupted with laughter as he watched his teammates scramble for cover from Riko's wrath, the snowflakes still falling in their own individual patterns all around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow. Snow everywhere. Like a giant, cold, wet, nasty blanket covering the entire town.

School was closed. He didn't mind that. The gym and outdoor facilities were also closed. That he did mind. All he wanted on his day off was to play a little street ball, maybe even get that punk from Seirin to take him on, get a little rush going in his veins, but no. This weather put a damper on any of his plans, and, naturally, Aomine was not in a pleasant mood.

"Aooooomine-kuuuuun…"

Oh god. What did she want now?

"AOMINE-KUN?"

Sigh.

"AAAAOOOOMIIIIINEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"What is it, Satsuki?" He bit off, staring bitterly out his window at the falling flakes.

"It's snowing, Aomine-kun! Come outside with me!"

He merely scoffed in return, moving to recline in the spacious window seat.

"Come on, Aomine, don't be such a killjoy! They closed the outdoor and school courts for safety reasons!"

Still no reply.

"We could always…sneak in I guess…" He turned, suddenly interested. She grinned in return, holding up a master set of keys.

"How the hell did you get a hold of those, Satsuki?" She kept grinning and skipped to his closet, pulling out a coat and thermal underwear and tossing them at him.

"Get dressed, Aomine-kun!"

Sighing, he pulled on the undergarments and shrugged into his coat, plodding downstairs to a waiting Momoi, who held out his boots with a grin. They stepped out into the world of white, and Aomine could barely suppress a grimace. He'd always hated snow… Satsuki suddenly let out a cry as her feet slid from beneath her, the pathway in front of his apartment already slick with ice.

"Satsuki!" He caught her before she hit the ground, a concerned crease in his brow. Catching her breath, the girl tilted her head back and looked into his face, her wide eyes transforming to those of a crinkled laugh when she saw his concern.

"That was a close one, huh? Thanks, Dai-Chan!" She struggled to get her footing atop the glassy surface. Sighing, Aomine reached down and heaved her over his shoulder, an indignant Momoi protesting all the way. "DAAAIII CHAAANNN PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOOOOW!"

Grunting to himself, Aomine strode down the sidewalk toward the school as the snowflakes continued to fall all around them.


End file.
